Primal
Primal Power is the force that makes trees grow and flowers bud. It is the life inside a newborn child and the hivemind of the ant's nest. Primal Power users are in constant contact with all things alive, counting on the blessing's of mother Nature to aid them on their endeavors. For a Primal Power user, every living organism has a spirit. They may not be able to directly manipulate matter, but they are in communion with both plant and beast, reaching to them for help and drawing both knowledge and strength from their lifeforce. This does not mean that every Primal Power user is benevolent. Tales have been sung of evil brambles and thorns spreading across a land, led by a fanatical hermit who sought to expand the land of his forest; malicious spirits have been known to haunt and curse the ones unfortunate enough to fall under the evil eye of the exotic witch doctors. All life exists only for as long as Mother Nature wills it. Walt Whitman once wrote: I too am not a bit tamed, I too am untranslatable, I sound my barbaric yawp over the roofs of the world. __TOC__ Starting Moves When creating a character with Primal as its main Power Source, pick 3 moves from the following list. If your character has Martial Power as its secondary Power Source, pick 2 moves instead. Born of the Soil ---- You learned your magic in a place whose spirits are strong and ancient and they’ve marked you as one of their own. No matter where you go, they live within you and allow you to take their shape. Choose one of the following. It is the land to which you are attuned — when shapeshifting you may take the shape of any animal who might live in your Land. *The Great Forests *The Whispering Plains *The Vast Desert *The Stinking Mire *The River Delta *The Depths of the Earth *The Sapphire Islands *The Open Sea *The Towering Mountains *The Frozen North *The Blasted Wasteland Chose a tell—a physical attribute that marks you as born of the soil—that reflects the spirit of your land. It may be an animal feature like antlers or leopard’s spots or something more general: hair like leaves or eyes of glittering crystal. Your tell remains no matter what shape you take. By Nature Sustained ---- You don’t need to eat or drink. If a move tells you to mark off a ration just ignore it. Spirit Tongue ---- The grunts, barks, chirps, and calls of the creatures of the wild are as language to you. You can understand any animal native to your land or akin to one whose essence you have studied. Shapeshifter ---- When you call upon the spirits to change your shape, roll+Wis. *On a 10+ hold 3. *On a 7–9 hold 2. *On a miss hold 1 in addition to whatever the GM says. You may take on the physical form of any species whose essence you have studied or who lives in your land: you and your possessions meld into a perfect copy of the species’ form. You have any innate abilities and weaknesses of the form: claws, wings, gills, breathing water instead of air. You still use your normal stats but some moves may be harder to trigger - a housecat will find it hard to do battle with an ogre. The GM will also tell you one or more moves associated with your new form. Spend 1 hold to make that move. Once you’re out of hold, you return to your natural form. At any time, you may spend all your hold and revert to your natural form. Studied Essence ---- Requires:Shapeshifter When you spend time in contemplation of an animal spirit, you may add its species to those you can assume using shapeshifting. Hunt and Track ---- When you follow a trail of clues left behind by passing creatures, roll+WIS. On a 7+, you follow the creature’s trail until there’s a significant change in its direction or mode of travel. On a 10+, you also choose 1: *Gain a useful bit of information about your quarry, the GM will tell you what *Determine what caused the trail to end Animal Companion ---- You have a supernatural connection with a loyal animal. You can’t talk to it per se but it always acts as you wish it to. Name your animal companion and choose a species: Wolf, Cougar, Bear, Eagle, Dog, Hawk, Cat, Owl, Pigeon, Rat, Mule. Choose a base: *Ferocity +2, Cunning +1, 1 Armor, Instinct +1 *Ferocity +2, Cunning +2, 0 Armor, Instinct +1 *Ferocity +1, Cunning +2, 1 Armor, Instinct +1 *Ferocity +3, Cunning +1, 1 Armor, Instinct +2 Choose as many strengths as its ferocity: Fast, burly, huge, calm, adaptable, quick reflexes, tireless, camouflage, ferocious, intimidating, keen senses, stealthy. Your animal companion is trained to fight humanoids. Choose as many additional trainings as its cunning: Hunt, search, scout, guard, fight monsters, perform, labor, travel Choose as many weaknesses as its instinct: Flighty, savage, slow, broken, frightening, forgetful, stubborn, lame Command ---- Requires: Animal Companion When you work with your animal companion on something it’s trained in… *…and you attack the same target, add its ferocity to your damage *…and you track, add its cunning to your roll *…and you take damage, add its armor to your armor *…and you discern realities, add its cunning to your roll *…and you parley, add its cunning to your roll *…and someone interferes with you, add its instinct to their roll Unencumbered, Unharmed ---- So long as you are below your Load and neither wear armor nor carry a shield, take +1 armor. Advanced Moves If you have Primal as either your main or secondary Power Source, when you gain a level from 2–5, choose from these moves. Master Moves If you have Primal as either your main or secondary Power Source, when you gain a level from 6-10, choose from these moves or the level 2-5 moves. Category:Power Source Category:Moves